


How Should I Handle This?

by K-can-actually-write-sometimes (YeetMeAwaaay)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (mostly from Shizuo), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Japanese School System, M/M, Middle School, Shizuo is 13 and in his first year of junior high, Shizuo is secretly a big ball of sunshine, Some Cursing, Soulmate-First Touch, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tom is 14 and in his second year of junior high, Tom is a bit of a bad kid, maybe a little bit of angst, no smut they're barely teenagers, soft, tags and title might change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetMeAwaaay/pseuds/K-can-actually-write-sometimes
Summary: A few months after first meeting each other for the first time, Tom noticed something peculiar on Shizuo's arm. A small mark, identical to one on his back. Did this mean Shizuo was his soulmate? Was it even possible for a guy to have another guy as his soulmate? If they actually are soulmates, what should Tom do about it?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Tanaka Tom, Heiwajima Shizuo/Tanaka Tom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	How Should I Handle This?

Shizuo sighed softly as he pushed his recently bleached hair away from his sweat-covered forehead. “It’s barely summer, it shouldn’t be this hot,” he grumbled, mostly to himself.

Tom glanced at Shizuo who was walking beside him and a small smile fell over his lips. “You’re complaining now more than a few weeks ago when we still had our winter uniforms on,” he commented. 

Shizuo mumbled something that sounded like “So?” and continued on in silence.

The pair were leaving school after a long day of the air conditioner not working in early June. Clearly, Shizuo was much more bothered by the situation than Tom, but that isn’t to say he wasn’t miserable in the heat as well.

“Hey, want to get ice cream?” Tom offhandedly suggested.

Shizuo looked to a Tom who was once more taller than himself. “I don’t have any money, so you have to pay.”

“I’m starting to think I’m always going to be the one paying,” Tom teased. He felt as if he and Shizuo were close enough as friends now for him to get away with a comment like that.

Shizuo huffed quietly, not truly irritated. His hair fell back over his forehead so he pushed it out of the way once more, extremely envious that Tom could tie his dreadlocks back away from his face.

The two walked mostly in silence to a sweets shop they had visited before. As they opened the door, a small but familiar bell rang and the woman behind the counter smiled at them.

Tom ordered coconut ice cream while Shizuo opted for peach. Tom paid the cashier and the pair sat down with their respective frozen treats. Tom slowly spooned the ice cream into his mouth while watching Shizuo practically swallow his whole. He still wasn’t quite used to the small boy’s appetite.

After finishing his cup of ice cream in about five seconds, Shizuo rested his arms on the table and leaned back just enough for the AC to blow directly on his face.

Tom watched Shizuo’s mouth form a content smile as his eyes fell shut. He drew his gaze back to his ice cream, but something else caught his attention.

It was a small mark on Shizuo’s upper forearm. A small, very familiar mark on his upper forearm. Tom tensed and his eyebrows furrowed. He quickly shut down that train of thought before it could start. He didn’t even know if something like this was possible, after all.

After quickly finishing his ice cream, Tom told Shizuo he had to leave, that he had a paper due he forgot about. Shizuo made a noise of acknowledgment and Tom took one last look at the mark on his arm to make sure he wasn’t seeing things before taking his leave.

He walked to the subway and just managed to catch his train in time. He was one of the first to exit the train once it came to his stop and definitely the first from his stop to exit the station. He was pretty sure he made it home in record time as well. 

Tom rushed over to the computer in the living room of his house and opened up a browser and started typing. A touch ended up interrupting him, though. Tom, visibly startled, turned around to see his mother with her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s with the rush young man? You didn’t even say hello when you walked in.” She gently scolded.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. How was your day, mom?”

The woman with dark hair and dark skin smiled at her son. “It was good, how was yours?”

“It was fine. A friend and I got ice cream before coming home.”

“Aw, that’s nice. So what are you in such a rush to search up?” She questioned while trying to peek around Tom at his search query. 

Tom moved to block his mom’s view. “I don’t know, something I was curious about,” he shrugged. He didn’t know what his mother’s opinion on this sort of thing was.

She raised an eyebrow at his secretiveness. “And what’s that? I know a lot of things too, you know.”

Glancing to the side then back to his mother, Tom resigned to just ask her. She could check the browser history afterward, anyway. “Could two guys - or two girls, I guess - be soulmates?”

The woman hummed softly and put a finger to her chin. “You know, I’m not quite sure. I’ve never heard of something like that, but I guess it could be possible. Why were you wondering?”

Tom thanked his lucky stars he was a pretty good liar and that his mother trusted what he said as much as she did. “Some kids in my class were making fun of two other guys, saying they were soulmates and stuff.”

His mother frowned and sighed. “You kids are so immature.” After a brief pause, she spoke up again. “You wouldn’t bully kids like that, would you?”

Tom looked at her confused. He wasn’t sure if she was asking if he would bully anyone in general, or if he would bully someone for liking the same gender. “What do you mean?”

“Would you make fun of a kid because he or she was a homosexual?”

“Um, no?” He answered, unsure, not because he wasn’t sure if he would bully a kid like that or not, but because he wasn’t sure if that was the answer she was hoping for.

She sighed in relief. “Good. Even if those people are different, they’re people too.”

Tom looked at her in surprise. “I didn’t know you were so passionate about that kind of thing.”

“A lot of my friends in college were like that. Since I was one of the only people who didn’t look Japanese there, I was isolated, similar to how they were, so we became friends!” She retold old memories to her son with a smile on her face. “Anyway, I have to get started on dinner. Be sure to do your homework.”

Tom nodded, not fully sure how to take in this new information. He guessed it didn’t really matter, but he was somewhat relieved to find out that she was accepting of those kinds of people.

He didn’t let himself dwell on his relief as he turned back to the computer screen. His mother walked into the kitchen and started on dinner as she said she would and he went back to his search. He clicked the first link to appear after searching if same-sex soulmates existed. After reading the first few sentences, Tom felt his stomach drop. 

He closed out of the window and walked to his bathroom. He took off his shirt and turned around to see his back in the mirror that was hanging over the sink. Right there, on his right shoulder, was the exact same mark that was on Shizuo’s upper forearm. 

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa! I've been so excited to post something! I've had writer's block for an entire year and I decided to kick off my newfound ability to write with some fluffy middle school boys. I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy the story! Any constructive criticism anyone has about this first chapter would be greatly appreciated btw. :)


End file.
